Hetalia Suicidal EnglandxReader Eyes and Butterflies
by blazingblondemannequin
Summary: You and Arthur are paired of for an ordinary, end of the year, health project. However, Arthur is VERY shy, always keeps to himself, and acts strangely. What could be going on with this British teen…? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Just a typical day can be the one that changes your life, for better or for worse."  
-Anonymous

You sighed, sitting in your health class, bored as ever. This was the only class you didn't have friends in, so naturally it was the worst. They either were in the lower track, or didn't take the class this semester.

"What a stupid idea, not signing up with my friends…" you mumbled to yourself. It was almost the end of the second semester, so just to tease you, the sun was shining and it was beautiful outside. You were planning to go see a movie later with your best friends, Elizaveta (Hungary) and Victoria (Seychelles).

But of course, you sat at your graffitied and worn down desk, in 5th period. Staring down at it, you traced your perfectly sharpened pencil along the scratched grooves of the desk, reading "Ze awesome Gilbert (Prussia) vas here".

"Now class," your teacher, the brown haired and glasses wearing Mr. Robinson. Resting your head on your hand that you had written all over, you glanced up at the middle age man lazily.

"We're going to have a big end of the year project. Now, I've picked the groups, as well as the topics.". Everyone groaned.

"But I wanted to be with Ludwig (Germany)…!" someone cried out. Ludwig was basically one of the most popular people for project partners in the school. He was smart and worked quickly, making him a diamond in the ruff. Mr. Robinson sighed, because he knew how much everyone wanted to be with him. He was in the higher track class with you through, so the people who really did need help from him didn't get it.

"I matched people by grade levels, so people who needed help, got it." Mr. Robinson said, slightly annoyed, "Now let's begin. Ludwig, you are with Feliciano (North Italy)…".

"Yay~!" Feli cheered. He was the dumbest kid the class after all. You stared back out the window, drowning out your teacher and looking at the janitor cut the fresh green glass on the lawn.

"…_ and Arthur (England) will be doing their topic on teenage suicide…" Mr. Robinson continued to ramble on.

Wait, what? Arthur? You didn't even know him that well. Sure, you saw him in the halls, and in some of your classes, but he was really quiet. He always kept his head down, and always wore a dress shirt and pants, with penny loafers and a sweater vest and tie, no matter how hot it was outside. You glanced at the blonde haired teen, sitting two rows behind you. As usual, his head was down, hiding his eyes. In fact, you didn't even know what color they were, his hair was in is face so much. Oh well, you thought, turning back to the front of the room. You'd somehow have to catch him after school, before he could slip away.

Waiting by your locker, you glanced around through the crowd. All the students were rushing to get home, it being a Friday and all. You spotted tons of people, Felks (Poland), Mei (Taiwan), even Matthew (Canada). But no sign of Arthur. You ran outside to see if he was getting on one of the buses. No such luck. Why was he so hard to find…?

You finally saw him walking briskly away from the school, holding his books tightly to his chest. Putting a smile on your face, you ran over to him. Got to make a good first impression, right? Also, you were finally happy to have found him.

"Hey! Arthur!". You ran up behind him, and grabbed his arm. He cringed, and pulled his arm away.

"_, please don't grab me…". He turned around, his head down as usual and the blonde hair covering his eyes.

Hmm… you suddenly were getting curious about what they looked like. Oh well.

"Oh, so you know my name? Well that's good, I always thought introductions were awkward." you chuckled.

"Yeah…" he said, glancing over at the side walk.

"So, uh, anyway…" you spoke up, "We have our project due so, when do you want to work on it…?".

"Mm…" he mumbled awkwardly.

"Something wrong…?". Man, you had no idea how strange this guy was. What was his deal?

"Do you mind if we work at your house…?" Arthur finally said. "

Oh, yeah, um sure…". You rubbed your hands together awkwardly.

He nervously looked back and forth and shivered slightly. "I'll come over tomorrow, 3pm. And I'll bring all the supplies we need. Okay, bye." he quickly walked in the other direction, still clinging on to his books.

"Oh, um, okay…". Seriously. Weird.

You were about to walk home, when you noticed a book on the ground. It was titled The Mill On The Floss, written by George Eliot. You checked the inside cover. There was Arthur's name, written in perfect cursive. Looking to where he had just left, you shouted "Arthur you dropped your-!". But he was already gone. Well, you thought, you'll just have to run after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Running this fast was hard work. You panted and sweat, still clasping onto Arthur's copy of The Mill On The Floss.

"Arthur! Arthur I have your book!" you called hopelessly. This seemed like the millionth time you have called for him. Why does that boy always slip away?

Then cackling and grunts of pain came out from the three figures in front of you. It was Arthur, getting beaten up by two of the older kids. Arthur whimpered as he curled up on the ground, trying to shield his head from the strong kicks of the high school seniors. His blonde hair was now full of dirt, and his eyes were shut closed, as always, but this time, out of fear.

"That's what you get, nerd!" the first bully laughed.

"Yeah! You're so gay!" insulted the second one. Your hands grew into tight fists, and your face had an angry look. How dare they pick on Arthur!

"Hey! You two!" you growled, stomping up to them "Leave him alone, and pick on someone your own size!".

"Who's this bitch?!" the second one turned to the first.

"Probably his mommy!". They both fist-bumped and cackled at their lame joke. Now it was serious.

"Oh no, I'm his girlfriend, we were both going back to his house. I bet you two aren't that lucky, now are you~?" you smirked, and twirled your hair.

Arthur had been looking up at you in awe, as a slight blush rose to his cheeks.

"Shut up!" the first bully screamed and pouted.

"Let's just go! Later losers!" ran the second boy away and the first behind.

You then turned to Arthur, and sympathetically lowered you hand out toward him.

"Th-thank you, _…" Arthur said, quickly getting up hiding his eyes before you could get a good look at them.

"But I'm used to it by now…" he mumbled, checking the bruise on his hand.

"You're used to it? Arthur…" you frowned, taking his hand and examining it. "You really should have told someone…".

"I'll be fine, don't worry…" he bent down, starting to pick up his books.

"Oh, here, you dropped this" you spoke, handing him back his small, but thick book.

"Thank you…" he sighed, and shoved it between the pile of books he held close to his chest.

You also sighed. The poor boy… but he really shouldn't let himself get beat up like this…  
"Arthur, here, why don't I check your arm for any cuts or bruises…" you said softly, beginning to roll up his sleeve.

"No!" he jerked back, pushing you away and dropping all of his books.

"Ah…" he grunted, holding onto his arm painfully.

You looked worriedly at him, drawing your arm away slowly. "Arthur, I'm sor-".

"No, I'm sorry…" he interpreted, and bent over to pick up his books. After cleaning up the pile, he stood back up. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." he began to walk off.

What if he got beat up again? He could have a whole line of douches just waiting to hurt him.

You grabbed his shoulder firmly "Let me walk you home.".

"But _-".

This time you were the one to cut him off. "No, I don't want you getting beat up again. Even if I can't protect you physically, I can still call for help. Please Arthur…" you ending warmly, loosening your grip.

Realizing that he had no argument, he nodded his head and sighed. "Alright… but I don't think you can come in to my house…".

That was all you needed, you took what you could get. "Alright." you smiled slightly, and began walking next to him.

Luckily, there was no more trouble on the way home. You two just walked peacefully and quietly through the sunny little neighborhood that he lived in. Actually, you realized that he didn't even live that far from you.

However, the walk wasn't perfect. Many times you tried to start a conversation with him, by asking questions like: "So, who's your favorite teacher?", "What do you want to be when you grow up?", etc., etc.. But he just answered with either "Yes", "No", or "I don't know".

It got really frustrating, but you kept your cool. He was in enough pain. Finally you reached the burgundy of his medium-sized white house, with his clover filled yard, with two stone dragon statues and a kilt waving in the wind on a flag post. Well that's strange… Arthur knocked on the door and it opened after a couple minutes. There stood a tall and muscular man with a stubbly chin and brown hair, with a smirk on his face. He was dressed in a black button-up shirt, with the sleeves rolled messily up above his elbows, and navy green jeans. He looked nothing like Arthur, except that they both had huge, dark eyebrows.

"Weel awrite thaur Arthur, waur ave ye bin? Oney an' Ah ave bin woriat abit ye." (Well hello there Arthur, where have you been? Honey and I have been worried about you) he spoke in a thick Scottish accent. That was good, at least somebody cared about him.

Arthur raised his head slightly, (but not enough to see his eyes) looking a little bit happy "Really Da…?".

His dad leaned against the frame of the door. "Nah, we dornt caur!" (No, we don't care!) he cackled.

How terrible of his father… no wonder Arthur kept to himself…

Then a bleach-blonde haired woman with huge breasts appeared, wearing too much makeup, especially her black mascara and blue eye shadow. Her slutty camisole was the same color as her navy eyes, and she matched them with white short shorts. She instantly pressed herself up against Arthur's Dad, wrapping her leg around him and trying to have a make out session.

He pushed her away, covering her mouth. "Ah Oney, bide a mintue will ye?" (Ah Honey, wait a minute will you?) he snapped at her.

"Fine Cedric," "Honey" rolled her eyes, and laid her head on his chest. No wonder Arthur didn't want to bring you home.

"Sae who's thes lass? Did ye buck 'er?" (So who's this girl? Did you fuck her?) Cedric asked.

You blushed deeply, looking down at your feet. You had just really met Arthur…

"No Da…" Arthur mumbled, slouching over even more now.

"Ah kent it!" (I knew it!) he laughed again "Nae lassie woods want tae buck a loser wi' a wee bobby!" (No girl would want to fuck a loser with a small dick!).

Honey also smirked along with this comment. Y

ou would have retorted, but you were too embarrassed and worried that you'd get insulted yourself.

Arthur tried to go inside, pushing back his father, but he shoved him back next to you.

He grinned evilly at him "Woah thaur! Yoo're nae gonnae in yit! Did ye ken 'at Allistur won his school's weight-liftin' contest? The burds waur aw ower heem! An' Finny started th' whiskey club in is class! Nae tae mention Dylan jist finished writin' his dictionary! Tay bad yoo'll ne'er be able tae dae anythin' useful wi' yer life!" (Woah there! You're not going in yet! Did you know that Allistor won his schools weight-lifting contest? The girls were all over him! And Finny started the whiskey club in his class! Not to mention Dylan just finished writing his dictionary! Too bad you'll never be able to do anything useful with your life!).

Now those name you recognized. Allistor, Finnegan, and Dylan were all his legendary brothers, who everyone admired. Dylan, the oldest was very smart, and the top of his class since kindergarten. Despite being cold and unsocial, many people respected him. Allistor, who had just started college was the popular jock with huge muscles. Girls would always flock over him, and he had plenty of other friends. Finnegan was in his senior year in high school, and was also very popular. He was very happy go-lucky, and was covered in orange freckles.

Arthur hung his head, as Cedric continued to insult him. This really did anger you. Arthur had done nothing, and his own father was even insulting him.

Frowning, you grabbed his shoulder again. "Come on Arthur, you can come spend the night at my place." you began down the steps and going back onto the sidewalk.

Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Guid riddance!" (Good riddance!) Cedric yelled after him.

Right after leaving the steps, Honey attacked him with kisses, and they began to make out, closing the door.

You rolled you eyes, and walked farther and farther away from the house. The British boy was all under you care now.


	3. Chapter 3

As you two finally reached your house, Arthur finally lifted his head up. He curiously looked at your _(color) house and your slanted _ (color) roof. It was a nice and cozy little house, and fit to your perfect needs. I mean, you were the only one living there after all.

"Well, here we are!" you smiled cheerfully. Arthur glanced over at you, and slightly nodded his head. They poor boy, his family was terrible to him. And now he had to stay the night with you, someone that he just met. It's not like you were a bad person or anything, but you didn't know him well. Now that you thought about it, all you knew about him was that he has a douchey dad and brothers who outshone him.

You opened your _ (material ex: wooden, glass) door and stepped inside of your little home. The wooden floor was hard and cold as you both stepped inside. The carpet in the center of this room was a _ (adjective) _ (color), and very fuzzy. On top of that was your _ (material) coffee table, with a couple of old newspapers and a mug of tea that you left from this morning. The couch and recliner matched, both a _ (color) color. Your _ (color) rice paper lamp stood beside the comfy recliner. To the left of all of that was your TV, placed right above your _ (color) fireplace made of _ (material). You sighed, thinking about the warm nights by the fire you spent every winter. The only problem, was that you had nobody to cuddle with as you watched the flames.

"I like it…" Arthur said with a small smile, "Can I set my stuff down?".

"Oh of course! Silly me!" you grinned. You didn't usually sound this excitable, but you were trying to make Arthur feel better. Returning home to his family every night must have been awful. So you had to make this a good experience for him.

Arthur sat his books down on the table, as you returned to your old thought about how you didn't know him that well. Smiling, you took his arm and pulled him onto the cringed.

"Ah…! Please _… I told you not to touch my arm…" he rubbed it and looked away. Great, two second in and you already managed to hurt him. There was a cold pause, as you thought of what to say and Arthur stared down at his left arm.

"I'm sorry, I forgot…" you apologized. Wow, that sounded careless. But you continued on. "I just got excited for a second… I was going to ask you what your hobbies were? Because I realized that we don't really-". You stopped yourself as you just saw Arthur staring at you with a blank look on his face. "Er… why don't I stop talking? Heh! Your turn!" you laughed nervously.

"Oh…" he began, tuning in again. "Well I guess I like to read…" he paused.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" you chimed in, "Oh sorry! We're you not done? I'm sorry!". This was going terribly, you couldn't just shut up. What was wrong with you?

"No, it's fine," he shrugged, "I guess I want to be a police officer or an author."

"Really?" you calmed yourself down, "That's really cool.". You smiled slightly. "I think I want to be a _ (job) when I grow up, but I'm not sure. I might want to be a _ (different job).".

"Oh that's nice…" he replied, looking down at his legs. Looks like the conversation was over.

"Why don't I make you some dinner?" I asked sweetly after a couple of minutes.

"You really don't have to do that…" he said, getting up just like you had.

"No, you're my guest, so just relax. We can work on the project afterwards. Now what do you like to eat?".

"Oh, you don't have to go to all of that trouble for me…" he muttered, glancing away As more of his bangs fell onto his eyes.

. You rolled your eyes with a grin, "Yes I do, you're staying here for the night, so I have to be a good host. So how about some scones? Hm?".

A small smile appeared on his face. "Yes, that would be nice…".

"Perfect!" you beamed, then headed off to your little kitchen to cook.

Arthur's P.O.V.  
I can't believe it, I was sitting here on _'s own sofa. Far away from my cruel family. I don't even know her that well… but from all of her kindness… I think I'm in love with her.

No! Wait! That's ridiculous! I mean, there is no way I could be in love with someone that I basically just met! Even if she's the sweetest person I know… beautiful too, with her soft _ (color) hair, and her shining _ (color) eyes…

I sighed, looking down at my feet. Everything just had to be so complicated. Besides… she'd never love someone like me anyway… I'm hideous, can't hold up a conversation, and my family would treat her terribly… I hope she'll get with someone worth her time, someone that will treat her well and be able to support her when they get married.

Just then _ came in, with her perfect smile and her cute little _ (color) apron.

She laughed and sat down next to me. "Here are your scones, I made them with strawberries, is that okay?" she chirped.

"Just fine…" I muttered. I picked up a scone and began nibbling on it. She really was a good cook.

"Well? What do you think?" _ cocked her head slightly to the side, "They may be a little overdone…".

"No, they're fine…" I curled up even more.

She frowned slightly.

Great, I made her feel worse. I just want her to smile, and more importantly, I wanna be the one to make her smile. Oh, only if she could think of me the way I thought of her. Then I'd be a much happier person, holding her in my arms.

Arthur's Daydream  
I sighed happily as I shut the door of my sleek white car. It had been almost a year since I've seen _, and I missed her terribly. I had gone off to college, and the police academy so I could get a good job to pay for her and our baby _ (gender).

She must be lonely without me, because I told her that I wouldn't be home for another week. But I wanted to surprise her, and make her happier. And I'm sure _ (baby's name) missed me as well.

We had both moved into her small home, and cleared out the library for our little kid. I was also no longer in contact with my family, and everything was absolutely perfect. Well, except for the fact that I couldn't see her often. But I had something to make up for that, right in my pocket. Nervously, I patted it, making sure it was still there. Phew, it was.

I knocked on the door with a smile, waiting for _ to jump into my arms. She opened the door, cradling our sleeping 6 month old baby.

"Hello love," I grinned at her warmly, holding my arms out.

"Arthur!" she flung herself into my arms, as I laughed.

"It's been so long! I missed you so much!" she nuzzled my gray jacket.

I rubbed her back and hugged her tightly, "I missed you too,". I gave her forehead a small kiss.

Just then _ (baby's name) opened his/her shining green eyes, to look at his/her Mummy and Daddy. Oh how _ loved my eyes, and our baby had them too. She looked down and stroked his/her _ (your hair color) hair.

"I'm sure our little _ (baby's nickname) missed you too," she said, handing him/her to me.

"Did my baby boy/girl miss his/her Daddy?" I kissed his/her nose with a smile.

He/she returned the smile and muttered a small "Dada…". That was the first time I've ever heard him/her speak.

"Oh _ (baby's name)… Daddy loves you so much…" I closed my eyes and rocked the little boy/girl back to sleep.

"See, I told you," _ said, and placed a peck on my cheek. "Why don't we take _ (baby's nickname) to bed and cuddle on the couch?".

After putting my son/daughter to sleep, I cuddled up on the couch with _. "Mm, it's been so long Arthur, I was so sad that you said you'd be a week late. You little liar~." _ crossed her arms and smirked.

"Aw, now don't you call me that~." I smiled back, kissing her neck.

"Oh, but I will~" she gave me more access to her neck and turned her back to me "I'm a naughty, naughty girl~". Usually this would be the time that I would spank her, and make her follow "Daddy's" rules. This would then lead to sex, and blah blah blah. But I really wanted to give her the present.

"Oh _, not today alright…?" I sighed.

She frowned and turned back to me. "Why? What's wrong…? You always want to have sex with me…".

"Well, it's just, I have something to tell you…" I said nervously. This was not the way I wanted it to go.

"A-Arthur…" she shivered "A-are you… w-with someone else…?".

My eyes widened "No! No! Of course not! No, look… I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now… I love you so much, and I've made my decision… now it's all your decision…". I slowly got off the couch and onto one knee, pulling the thing out from my pocket. This was finally it. I opened the box, looking at her like a hopeful little child, begging his Mum for candy.

"Will you marry me…?" I revealed a shining silver ring, with a beautiful _ (jewel) in the middle.

_ gasped and covered her mouth, tears of joy filling her eyes. "O-oh Arthur! Yes! Yes I will!" she pulled me close, crying happily into my shoulder. "Arthur… Arthur…"

"Arthur? Arthur? Hey?". I was woken from my day dream by _, shaking my shoulder. "Are you okay?" her face looked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine…" I looked down at my shoes. Daydreaming again. She kept the slight frown on her face.

"Well, it's getting late, we can work on the project tomorrow. Why don't we head off to my bed? I mean, er, if it's okay that we sleep together…".

A small blush rose to my cheeks as I nodded my head. Oh boy… I just know something awkward is going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry I don't have any clothes for you Arthur," you sighed, making the bed.

This boy, who you had barely met, was already sleeping at you house. And unfortunately, since your house was rather small, you only had one bed to share. Also, you didn't want to make the poor guy sleep on the couch, and you didn't want to either. Oh well… it was just sleeping, right? With clothes on? Nothing wrong with that… right?

Your cheeks were already tinted pink, but that didn't compare to Arthur's bright red face. He was obviously more nervous about it than you were.

"No, it's just fine, my clothes are comfortable enough to sleep in." he stood firmly in the corner or the room, making everything more awkward. For a minute, you two just were in your own little parts of the room, saying nothing, and awkwardly glancing around in the room. Arthur was slouched over, arms folded in and head tilted downward, only to where you could see his mouth and nose.

"I-I'm going to go get dressed…" you stuttered a little, rushing off to the bathroom connected to your room.

You could barely here him mutter an "Okay" before you slammed the door shut.

Man, that was extremely awkward… Looking at yourself in the mirror, you noticed each part of your face. Your lips, eyes, nose… they just all seemed to work together. Ugh, except for that ugly blemish on your cheek. But otherwise, you were pretty good looking. Why didn't you have a boyfriend? Probably because they usually go for the orange girls with huge boobs and bleach blonde hair. Oh well, you didn't care much.

After you completely calmed down, you walked out of the room to see Arthur lying in the end of the bed closest to you, already asleep. "Silly boy," you smiled to yourself, scooting in on the other side. "Mm, goodnight Arthur,"

Arthur's P.O.V.  
I woke up in the wee hours of the morning, per the norm. It was the only time I could spend by myself, without any of my brothers or my father around.

I struggled to reach down to my side, realizing that _ had her arms wrapped around me, her head on my chest. A blush grew to my cheeks, I was never comfortable with people touching me. Trying to scoot away didn't work, her grip was too tight around me. But I still managed to reach the knife from my pocket.

Checking to make sure she wasn't awake, I rolled up the sleeves off my white shirt. There I examined all the cuts and scars I had been leaving for years. I could still see the first one I had left. I made it when my mum had died, 10 years ago. It's perfectly straight, right across my wrist. Some mornings I didn't feel like cutting, but staring at that scar and thinking about her always made me upset. I close my eyes, gritted my teeth, as I ran the blade across my damaged skin. The memories washed over me, almost like they were escaping my skin, and going to my brain.

Arthur's Flashback  
The young British boy climbed into his chair, smiling at the kitchen table. It was the middle of the night, and Arthur was hungry. Because he was left in care of his father, he didn't get much food that night. Truth was, Cedric wasn't really his father. Nobody knew it was, but his eldest brother Dylan told him that his Cedric and Mum had been fighting, so she left and got pregnant.

So there he sat, his feet kicking and his face grinning. His mum had just gotten home from working late, and was fetching him a cookie. She was tired and sick, Cedric had no job, so she was working all day. The poor woman could barely manage to feed her family. And in fact, she didn't. Arthur's mum hadn't eaten in a week or so, and was loosing money because the place she worked at was going out of business.

But even so, she plastered on a smile for her youngest son as she handed him a cookie. "Eat up." she said weakly.

"Thank you Mummy!" Arthur grinned, stuffing his face and getting crumbs everywhere.

She chuckled, "Watch out for the crumbs sweetie,".

As she began to clean off the table and the plate he was using, he came and tugged at the hem of her dress. "Hey Mummy? Will you play with me tomorrow?".

His mum scooped him up, starting to carry him back to the room he shared with Allistor. "Sorry sweetie, I have to work tomorrow.".

He frowned. "But you already did that today…".

She sighed, laying him back down on the bed. "I have to work every day to get money for you kids.".

Instantly, Arthur shot back up. "I don't want you to go… I don't like when you're gone… Da and Dylan don't play with me, and Allistor picks on me…".

"I know sweetie, I know… but what about Finnegan? You could play with him,".

"He plays wrong… and he picks on me too… please stay Mummy…".

"Come here," his mum said, pulling him into a warm and loving hug. Pecking his forehead as he made a small "Mm", she said "I promise you that as soon that I am free, I will play with you. Okay?".

"Okay…" he frowned slightly, cuddling up in his bed. "I love you very much.".

"I love you too Mummy…". With one last kiss, he glanced up at the butterfly tattoo on the back of her neck as she left and closed the door for one last time. His childish dreaming kept him away from reality until he awoke to the real world.

Then came a room of people with tear-filled eyes, all at the funeral of Arthur's Mum. Dylan cried quietly. Finnegan was hysterically sobbing. And Allistor even more so. But Arthur was confused. He didn't know what was going on at all.

"Da… where is Mum?". Unlike the rest of the family, Cedric wasn't crying at all.

"In 'at coffin ower thaur." (In that coffin over there) he rolled his eyes.

"But why? She said she'd play with me…" he frowned, picking at the tight tie he was forced to wear.

"She cannae." (She can't) his Da frowned, frustrated at the little six year-old.

"But why…?" he looked up at him, with his big pleading green eyes.

Cedric growled and glared down at the boy, completely resistant to his cuteness. "Cause she's deid! Gie 'at threw yer wee skull! Aam th' only parent noo, sae shut yer gob unless ye want a spankin'!" (Cause she's dead! Get that threw your little skull! I'm the only parent now, so shut your mouth unless you want a spanking!).

He whimpered as his eyes filled with tears, now putting the pieces together. Arthur sobbed for his mum, as the scene changed.

It was all little bits from his lifetime. His Da not feeding him sometimes, punishing him harshly, all of his brothers achieving things, while his Da would say "Noo wa cannae ye be loch yer older brothers, ye useless bairn. (Now why can't you be like your older brothers, you useless kid). Then to problems in school, kids picking on him, girls gossiping and saying "Ew." whenever he came by. Then everything just disappeared.

His mother appeared, beginning to sing her favorite lullaby:

_Mm, mm, I'd like to linger  
Mm, mm, a little longer  
Mm, mm, a little longer here with you_

_Mm, mm, its such a perfect night  
Mm, mm, it doesn't seem quite right  
Mm, mm, that it should be my last with you_

_Mm, mm, and come December  
Mm, mm, I will remember  
Mm, mm, our smiles bright and affection true  
Mm, mm, and as the years go by  
Mm, mm, I'll think you you and sigh  
Mm, mm, this is goodnight and not goodbye_

She then faded away from him, as he opened his eyes and set down the bloody knife. This is goodnight and not goodbye… what a lie…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so sorry it took me so long to add a new chapter! It's summer, so I started getting lazy and procrastinating. But I would really enjso your ideas, especially if you want a happy or sad ending. Please leave a review below! :)**


End file.
